


Sweet Music

by deathbyfiringsquad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Might write more??, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romantic Relationship, Smoking, can be read both ways I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfiringsquad/pseuds/deathbyfiringsquad
Summary: Detroit can finally sleep at night and so can the DPD, but first they head to Jimmy's Bar. I wrote this because I wanted the reader to be drunk and just being real bros with Connor and Nines.Can be read both as platonically and romantically and written with gender neutral pronouns!





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I am posting on AO3 and about DBH hnghhgh I hope you guys enjoy it! I wrote this because I just felt like it'd be nice to be buddy-buddy with Connor and Nines but I left it open to interpretation so it can be seen as platonic or romantic! so I guess ??? its considered reader x RK800/RK900 ??? but eh technicalities
> 
> Thank you for reading!

You heard a chirp from your mobile device, the screen lighting up with a bright blue glow. It was Reed, and from the looks of the message, it seemed that he was reluctant to send it in the first place.

From: Gavin Reed  
Hank keeps pestering me saying that I have to be the one to say it so, r u free tonight?

You glanced over at Reed’s desk to see him looking back at you, slouching in his chair and a middle finger up to his temple.

After public opinion changed about the deviant androids all across the United States, Gavin had been quiet around you and the DPD in general, no longer making the same sardonic quips like he used to. It was definitely a good change of pace, especially since CyberLife had decided to integrate another android into the force, an RK900 model who bore an uncanny resemblance to Connor. You were just thankful that he had the sense not to let his prejudice get the better of him in the workplace.

Your fingers played with the edges of the screen, a thumb tapping idly along the side. 

To: Gavin Reed  
Ouch, that kinda hurts. Im free, why?

The office was humming with a low murmur, detectives speaking to their partners about the next case they had to crack and the now-free police androids socializing with other officers in the break room. There was no longer a need for the yelling and hysteria from the month prior. Special Agent Perkins had been sent back to Quantico and the mountain of cases had dwindled down considerably, which meant that there was finally room to breathe for Detroit. It was finally time to relax a bit. 

You looked towards Hank’s side of the room, smiling a bit at the sight of Connor and the RK900 sitting nonchalantly on his messy desk. Hank looked like he didn’t want to be there anymore as Connor chuckled and nudged RK900 with his elbow. Their similarities had troubled you the first time you saw them standing next to each other as the only thing that kept you from mixing them up was their eye colors, a deep brown contrasted to a steely blue.

A chirp signaled a new message.

From: Gavin Reed  
We’re headed to Jimmy’s at 10. Smth about treating us to sum free shit. Wanna come?

You looked at your watch; it was only half past six and you didn’t want to go back home to your quiet apartment right after your shift.

To: Gavin Reed  
Yeah, i’ll be there.

“Hey Hank.” Gavin called out from his desk a few moments later, feet up on some papers that had begun to wrinkle from his movement. “They said they’ll go.” He nodded in your direction, sending you a cheeky wink before getting up and heading towards the break room.

Hank huffed, crossing the room over to you with Connor and RK900 in tow.

“Wow I’m surprised that he actually listened to me and asked you.” He said as he sat down in the empty chair for people who come to file reports of one kind or another. 

“Why? Did you expect him not to?” You lifted your eyebrows playfully. You were thankful for Hank and the dad-like role he played for you because it was clear that he just wanted the best for you and his partners, to never see you guys get hurt.

“I just expected more...” Hank paused, looking for the right word, “complaining.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his statement as you turned your attention to the two androids standing around the both of you.

“Hey Connor,” You smiled up to him, getting a generous grin as a response.

“Hey, glad to hear you’re gonna be coming with.” Connor adjusted his button up. He had stopped wearing his android uniform after the government suspended the American Android Act and hadn’t bothered to replace the blazer with a new one, foregoing the outer layer and tie in their entirety. It was a shock the day he came into the office with just his white button up and dark jeans but it was a good kind of shock. If he noticed you staring in his direction that day, he failed to mention it.

You shifted your eyes to meet a pair of icy grey ones.

“And hello to you too, RK900.”

His smile wasn’t as welcoming but you understood. He was still adapting to his existence as an autonomous android.

“Hello Officer Y/L/N. I hope you had an…” RK900’s LED flashed yellow for a moment before returning to a steady blue, “adequate day.” He seemed proud of himself before Connor sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll get there one day champ.” Hank sighed, not unlike a disgruntled sports coach.

RK900 seemed stoic, but you could see the personal disappointment in his eyes. He had tried.

“Thank you RK900, I did very much have an adequate day.” You made a point of it to emphasize how pleased you were that he was making small talk with your body language. RK900’s lips quirked up into a slight smile. The topic changed to the content of your cases before slipping into some small talk with everyone around your desk when the thought came to mind.

“By the way,” You shifted in your seat, crossing your legs, “I think it's time to give you a name, no?” You pointed your chin towards RK900, “Constantly saying RK900 is a mouthful and gives no opportunity for individuality, don’t you think?”

RK900 stood there uncomfortable. The thought had never crossed his mind that he would have a name other than his model number. He had never had a chance to be issued a proper name during the confusion and re-integration of Kamski as the CEO of CyberLife, so he had just been given to the DPD as something similar to that of a gift. It still pushed your buttons just thinking about it.

You continued.

“Like, Connor here,” you reached and patted his lower back, “he’s an RK800 model but he has a name that we refer to him by.”

Connor looked down and smiled, not saying anything as your hand lingered on his lower back for a second longer than necessary.

Hank chimed in.

“Yeah, we should call you something else. Calling you by your model name is a little degrading now, in this climate. What about…” Hank tapped his chin with his index finger, feigning deep thought, “Colin? Or how about Christian?” You couldn’t help but grimace a bit at the clear connection that Hank wanted to put between Connor and RK900.

“Ugh Hank that’s so lame. Absolutely not.” You acted grossed out, earning you a solid middle finger from Hank. 

“If I may,” RK900 started, “I would like for my name to be similar to my model number, I am afraid that I have become, as humans would say, attached to it.” He had been looking at the ground silently as he tilted his head, looking at you generously. Suddenly you felt exposed under his gaze.

“T-Then in that case, how about Nines?” You covered up your stutter with a tiny cough. “It’s similar to your model and it’s easy to say?” Connor hummed beside you and Hank seemed to be playing around with the name in his head.

“Hey that ain’t bad, kid. It’s as simple and dry as him” 

You rolled your eyes at Hank, throwing a pencil at him in response.

Connor seemed to want to add on as well.

“Then it seems that we will be referring to RK900 has Nines from here on out.” Connor winked down towards you, making you quickly find interest in your potted tulips.

“Hank and Connor! Stop wasting time and get back to work!” You didn’t even notice how Fowler opened the glass door and waited with his hands on his hips for you all to finish talking. “And you!” He pointed at Nines. “Make yourself useful!” 

The crowd around your desk quickly dispersed with mumbles about the stick up Fowler’s ass and a promise to see each other later at the bar.

You looked back down at your watch and groaned. Time would not go fast enough.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Surprised it took this long for you to haul your ass here.” Hank didn’t bother to put out his cigarette as you rolled up to Jimmy’s in a taxi, rather he fished out his pack and offered one to you.

You smirked at the gesture but turned it down with a shake of your head. 

“Thanks but you know I don’t smoke when I’m sober.” 

Hank placed the cigarette back into the box and snapped it shut with an audible click. He took a drag from his own before dropping it onto the sidewalk and crushing it under his wet boot. Detroit was freezing in November but now that winter was in full effect, it had you shivering in your DPD issued padded jacket.

“C’mon, let’s go inside. It’s freezing me to my core out here.” You tried to keep your teeth from chattering as he held the door open for you to be invited away from the freezing air outside. Jimmy had decided to remove all the bar stools from the counter and hang up some Christmas lights around the walls and bar area, making the room seem more open and festive.

You heard the shouting before you actually saw everyone. Some of the officers were in the corner enjoying their drinks while the rest of them, specifically the ones you hung around with the most, were sprawled out in between the booths chanting at people you could barely see.

It was Miller and apparently he was engaged in an arm wrestling match with Gavin, which he seemed to be slowly losing, judging by the profanities flying out his mouth.

You shook your head as you headed towards the bar area, surprised to see Connor and Nines standing around with tequila shots in hand.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s this?” You raised an eyebrow, taking the shot glasses out of their hands and placing them back down on the countertop. “You guys can’t drink this!” 

Hank grumbled beside you.

“They ordered those for you, kid.” 

Connor and Nines shared a look, both of their LEDs flickering yellow. It had become something you were incredibly jealous of, to be able to communicate with another person without having to actually say anything out loud.

It surprised you when Nines spoke up first.

“Connor and Hank explained to me that in your previous trips to this bar that you would… uh… consume tequila much in the same way a human would with water if dehydrated.” He averted his eyes down, a slight blueness blossoming on his cheeks. If anything, you were more embarrassed than he was. “So we took the initiative and ordered them before you arrived.”

It took everything you had to refrain from turning bright red, placing your frozen hands on your cheeks to keep them from heating up.

“Thanks… I guess.” You rolled your head on your shoulders, clearing your throat of absolutely nothing. 

“Of course.” Connor said your name, grinning back sarcastically and grabbing one of the shots, putting it back into your hand.

“Bottoms up Officer.” He lowered his register as you tilted your head back along with the shot.

The liquor flooded your mouth with the comfort and familiarity that only tequila could give you, letting it sit on your tongue for a bit before swallowing it in one gulp. You hissed at the fire in your insides.

“Damn, it’s been a full minute since I had something other than that sorry excuse for coffee we have in -.”

“Incorrect.” Nines interrupted, “It has been roughly thirty seven days and twenty minutes since you last consumed alcohol Officer.” He immediately clasped a hand over his mouth, seemingly shocked by what he had just said.

A loud laugh erupted beside you as Hank grabbed at his stomach.

“Nines you really gotta figure out what system is making you say that kind of shit at the worst of times.” He continued to guffaw, but it was quickly drowned out by shouting from the booth area. Apparently Miller had made it back from the brink of losing and beaten Gavin.

You quickly grabbed the other shot and downed it when the attention was on the rowdy group of DPD’s finest behind you, debating if it should be best two out of three.

“Jimmy!” You wiped a hand over the back of your mouth. Jimmy had been a good friend of yours for a while now and you couldn’t help but notice the strands of white hair growing out on the top of his head.

“Hey!” Jimmy said your name, calling back, “Glad to see you here! You got the shots that your android buddies got for you?” He grinned. Jimmy knew that there was no need to call them anything else. He didn’t hate them anymore, but just found himself indifferent to the cause, which was better than being against it. It would take time.

“Yeah, and,” you gestured to the empty shot glasses in front of you, “I need some more.” 

“You got it.” He grabbed the bottle behind the bar but you quickly placed your hand on top of the shot glasses.

“In a bigger glass please.” You looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Do you see what I’m gonna be dealing with for the rest of the night?” 

You gestured by glancing back and ended up watching your friends shift their interest from arm wrestling to the dart board, Reed making another claim that he could beat Miller even while drunk. Jimmy sighed, reaching down under the bar and pulling out a regular water glass and filling it halfway.

“Yeah, I see it.” He shook his head, grinning, as Miller and Reed fought over who got the green darts. “And you better behave yourself. I know how you get.” Jimmy winked as he passed over the glass to you. 

“Thanks.” You grinned back, sticking out your tongue playfully.

It didn’t take much time for you to empty that glass and refill it from over the counter when Jimmy wasn’t looking in your direction.   
Life was good.

The tension between everyone was slowly loosening, its grip slipping everyday with time and a friendly greeting. You were glad to see Reed making jokes instead of insulting everyone in the same way you were glad to see Hank let go of his anger and hatred for what happened to his son. It was never gonna go away completely. Everyone knew that there was no way to put the suffering of a parent who buried their child completely out of their mind, but Hank knew that Cole wouldn’t want to see his father this way, so he tried for him.

You were proud of him for taking it day by day.

A round of darts or two came and went like a strike of lighting. You were good enough to beat Miller but not Reed, who was, in fact, great at playing darts while completely intoxicated.

When they asked for a final round, you had to opt out, waving your hand to them as you swayed your way to the edge of the bar. The solid oak of the counter sat under your fingers like an anchor keeping you from floating away.

Your thoughts drifted as did your eyes, settling on the frosted up window. The neon sign outside the building making it glow with shades of pink and purple. There were to figures standing beside it, leaning on both sides of the glass and talking quietly. Connor and Nines.

It was impossible not to stare at them, imposing and powerful. CyberLife had kept the same dimensions for the RK900 model that they had utilized for its predecessor, making it fascinating for an onlooker to see the similarities and glaring differences in their personalities. 

Connor fixed his sleeves, rolling them up to under his elbows and crossing them over his chest. Your hand subconsciously reached for the drink, bringing it up to your lips and sipping some more, too busy to tear your eyes away from the androids.

You were glad to see that Nines had stopped wearing his uniform a few weeks back. The only thought that passed through your mind when you first saw him was that the high collar was absolutely appalling and terribly coordinated by the design team back at CyberLife. You firmly stood by that statement even when Kamski asked about it specifically, so needless to say, he was a little irritated by your comments.

After that, Connor took it upon himself to teach Nines how to dress down, which according to him just meant a button up and dark pants, but he wouldn’t catch anyone complaining about it.

Nines stood across from him in a dark button up, with the sleeves down. So similar yet so different.

You downed the rest of the liquid in your cup, not fully remembering how many top-ups you had since sitting down in the beginning. 

“H..Hey kid.” Hank mumbled, taking you out of your thoughts about the androids across the room. “I’m glad you came out tonight.”

He hiccuped, but quickly drank up whatever was left in his glass and placed it down on the bar top. 

“You good, Hank?” You asked, hands out to steady him if he chose to fall overboard.

He nodded, smiling at you.

“..m.. roud…” You didn’t know what he had muttered and thankfully, he had seen your confusion. “I’m… proud of you, kid.” He patted your shoulder as he left you and walked towards the bathroom, yelling at another officer to get out of his way. 

You watched him go into the bathroom before turning back to the boys you had been staring at to see them hovering right over you.

“JESUS F-” You shouted as Connor and Nines steadied you from falling. So much for not straying from the shore line.

They kept you steady as you adjusted your hair and pulled up your jeans.

“What the fuck, you guys are so silent…” A frustrated grunt escaped you as you covered your face with your hands.

Connor and Nines said your name after apologizing for the abruptness and silence of their steps.

“Seems that Lieutenant Anderson has consumed excessive amounts of alcohol, Nines.” Connor nodded to said android, sending a separate message through their online connection. You squinted, not hiding the fact that you wished you could do the same.

“I will call for a lift home for the Lieutenant.” Nines’ eyebrows quirked up as he called for a taxi, both androids forgetting to realize that they were still bracing you, Connor’s arm wrapped around your waist while Nines’ arm was draped over your shoulders.

You could feel your face begin to heat up from the embraces from both sides. 

Connor said your name, making you look up to his eyes. You never remembered them being so rich with shades of brown.

“I sense that your internal temperature is starting to rise. Would you like to go outside to cool down?”

You never remembered Connor’s voice ever sounding that way when you were sober, but you just chalked it up to your drunkenness. 

“Uh…” You stammered, “y-yeah, sure. I could go for some air.” You shifted, feeling the arm around your waist tighten just a bit. “You can let me go now guys, I can… walk just fine.” The next morning you would tell yourself that the hesitation was about your actual ability to walk and not about how their hands were reluctant to let you go.

“I’m pretty sure that you can’t walk without someone holding you.” Connor scoffed, clearly finding the humor in this situation.

You looked around the bar slowly, noticing that there were only a few people left in the booths. Time had flowed past you like a pebble in a rushing river, apparently.

A groan came from the bathroom doors.

“Uhm… N-Nines?” Hank’s voice sounded weak, but you could barely keep focus on one thing for more than a few seconds at a time.

“Can you call for a cab? I think I need to go lay down…” He trailed off, coming out of the bathroom area with a sickly pale hue to his face

“Don’t worry Hank.” Nines smiled, “I got the notification that the taxi is thirty seconds away from our current location.”

Hank stumbled towards the door, patting the two androids on the back as he headed out. 

“Make sure they get home safe! Ya hear?” Hank shouted from the doorway pointing in your direction. “I don’t want them waking up somewhere funny, y’all got me?”

“Got it.” They said in unison, two fingers up in a mock salute. You could feel your face twist in the same way your stomach had been all night.

Hank turned and left, leaving you with the two still holding onto you as if you were a piece of fragile glass, ready to shatter at the slightest pressure.

“Well then,” Connor began.

“Shall we?” Nines finished, gesturing towards the door.

They led you outside the bar, still steadying you every step of the way. Their body heat keeping you slightly warm as you stood, breathing in the brisk air. You could see the tiny snowflakes begin to fall from the sky, a light sprinkle of white to top of a stress-free night.

A tiny clump of white fell on the tip of your nose, a clump that you had been watching drift down from above, making you grin. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol you had consumed or because CyberLife’s most advanced creations were keeping you upright, but you began to giggle.

Out of contentment. You thought. 

“Are you alright?” Nines said your name, directing your attention to his clear eyes. They were creased with worry and concern. His LED was cycling yellow for a few seconds before it went to blue again. “My research tells me that you are falling into hysterics, which may mean that you are what society may call a ‘happy dr-’”

You cut him off with a finger on his lips.

“Nuh-uh. You stop right there mister. No more analyzing me tonight, okay?” You smiled up to him, eyes trailing back up to the sky. 

“I’m just… happy.”

Connor and Nines looked at each other, LEDs shifting from blue to yellow sporadically.

You wrapped your arms around their waists, holding them close.

“You guys make me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As my tags stated, I wrote this instead of sleeping so if you see any mistakes or errors, please feel free to let me know!! Also, if anyone wants a follow-up, whether it be super platonic or super romantic, I'm here for it!! So please tell me in the comments!
> 
> And the title is inspired by Hozier's new song "Almost (Sweet Music)". Def check it out if you're into that kind of music.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
